Fix you
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Renée sabe que no todo es como en los cuentos de hadas. Que su historia fue de cristal, y se quebró. Porque el amor no todo lo puede, y porque, después de todo, no habría funcionado por más que lo intentara. Renée/Charlie.


Exprimí mi cerebro lo más que pude. Usé la música de forma ilegal (?), y esto es lo que salió. En respuesta al reto "Te reto a...", del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león (link en mi profile). Y, obviamente, va para Roses' Rain Spell, quien pidió por este OneShot.

En fin, ¡feliz navidad!

Espero sus reviews, con sus opiniones respecto al fin. Yo, por mi parte, no quedé conforme. Uf.

Kisses & Bites!

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Meyer. El título del fic se lo debo a Coldplay y demás. Nunca pensé en escribir de Renée, pero heme aquí.

**Summary:** Renée sabe que no todo es como en los cuentos de hadas. Que su historia fue de cristal, y se quebró. Porque el amor no todo lo puede, y porque no habría funcionado. Renée&Charlie.

* * *

**Fix you**

"_Ahora dibujas tu sonrisa con lápiz labial"_

·

Se maquilla con sutiliza y suavidad, pensando que aquella base y la crema para arrugas le quitarían esos años que ya le están pesando. Se mira en el espejo; su camisa rosa le queda más ajustada que hace dos veranos, y, a duras penas, se recuerda que su cuerpo no es igual que hace dieciocho años. Refunfuña pesadamente, su cabello no tiene arreglo.

Estira lentamente tu mano para coger aquel perfume de ocasiones especiales. Aplica un poco en su cuello, y sobre la piel que el escote de su camisa permite ver. Renée suspira pesadamente, y cierra los ojos unos momentos.

Experimenta claramente el _deja vù._

Es una noche de viernes en Phoenix, con un calor de esos que le permitiría usar aquella ropa y llevar el cabello tomado, al fin y al cabo. Está ansiosa y algo nerviosa, y, peor, tiene una enrome curiosidad de saber a dónde irían ella y su cita ésta noche.

Toma una goma para su cabello castaño, y con la ayuda de un cepillo se hace una coleta decente. Se mira en el espejo y sonríe. Pero falta algo. Sus labios no tienen suficiente color.

Busca con la mirada el único lápiz labial que posee, sin encontrarlo entre el desorden de su habitación. No está debajo de la cama, no está en el basurero del baño personal, y no está en el cajón de la ropa interior. Bella no pudo habérselo llevado a Forks, ella no se maquilla para nada. Renée está segura de que si su hija estuviera ahí, ella sabría dónde estaba el endemoniado labial.

Pero no, Bella no estaba ahí.

Suspira una vez más, mirando su habitación. ¿Por qué era tan espaciosa, si sólo estaba ella? ¿Por qué tenía una cama matrimonial, para una sola persona? ¿Por qué la casa tan grande, si con las cuatro paredes de su cuarto le bastaba? ¿Por qué la habitación de Bella seguía tan arreglada si ella no iba a volver?

Renée bajó la mirada, sintiéndose sola por esos instantes. Miró a su única compañía, frente a ella, copiando todos sus movimientos.

—Hola —saludó a su reflejo—. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

_Sí_, le hubiera gustado contestar, _tengo una cita._

Tan jovial y natural se veía el reflejo de Renée en el espejo, que casi pudo jurar que el calendario estaba erróneo. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Y era como retroceder dos décadas en el pasado. Era verse entrando al instituto de Forks como la chica nueva, con todas las miradas puestas sobre ella. Era ver a la, antes, tímida Renée Dwyer chocando la mirada con el futuro Jefe de policía Swan. Fue recibir esa nota en clase de Literatura, y era como aceptar salir ese sábado de 1985.

Era sentir ese sabor a canela en los labios de Charlie una tarde en La Push, y, mirando el horizonte, recostarse en su desgarbado hombro. Porque fue escribir ese cuento de cristal como una absurda Cenicienta. Y urgar de lunes a viernes sobre su hombro, para mirar la sonrisa de Charlie Swan en el aula de la clase de Español.

Fue dar el _Sí _una tarde de Abril, después de escuchar a Charlie describir una vida juntos. Fue creerse el cuento y ser inmadura.

Y el _Acepto_ de Agosto, había sido el fin del inicio.

Renée abrió los ojos, reflejándose en el espejo una vez más, viéndose veinte años más joven. Con el pelo más largo y brillante, con un cuerpo que seguía soñando y con la camisa _verde_.

_Verde_, como Forks. Y era verde por todos los malditos lugares de ese pueblito que ya había aprendido a odiar; tan, pero tan pequeño que había robado cada céntimo de cordura que quedaba en el juvenil rostro de la caprichosa ex esposa de Charlie Swan.

_Verde._ Y ese color le recordaba siempre que no todo lo podía el amor; como cambiar el capitulo de libro, o continuar en la siguiente página. ¿Para qué negar que, después de todo, no le gustó el final de la novela?

Fue todo color de rosa al principio. Besar en la mañana, y en la noche. Hacer el amor cada viernes y acariciarse cada domingo en la madrugada, con el desayuno en la cama. Ver esa figurita positiva en la muestra de embarazo y gritar de la emoción con las lágrimas en los ojos. Porque no todo fue malo. El tacto de la mano de Charlie mientras ella sentía uno de los dolores más agudos que jamás había sentido, era reconfortante. Y al escuchar ese distante, nuevo y extraño lloriqueo ajeno, pensó que la historia se pondría mejor.

Pero no.

Porque era ver pasar los días esa pequeña casa, con la cocina triste y una única foto en la sala de estar. La de su pequeño matrimonio con el supuesto amor de su vida. Fue mirarse el dedo cada noche, mientras se acostaba junto a su marido, ver ese anillo en el dedo y comprar un año más de paciencia.

Era mirar las latas vacías de pintura amarilla en la cocina. Y porque las tardes corrían cada vez más aburridas y desesperantes en esa casa. Con el televisor encendido, y siempre puesto en el canal de deportes. Ver que Charlie llegaba cada vez más tarde y presenciar sus monótonas muecas al degustar las impredecibles recetas de Renée. Sentir la falta de cariño por parte de Charlie, y la fingida indiferencia de Renée.

Se excusaban tras la barrera del cansancio.

Renée suspiró pesadamente, y se acarició el vientre sobre la camisa rosa, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Esperando. Recordando.

Lamentando.

Porque el drama no cambiaba, y Charlie no disminuía sus horas a la semana. Estaba comenzando a odiar esa arma en el perchero; y también al locutor de los partidos de la televisión. Extrañaba ese _"¡Ya llegué!"_ de Charlie y el beso de bienvenida. Se enojaba constantemente por las muecas de su marido al probar sus platos, hasta que recurrieron a pizzas a domicilio.

Porque era ver a Bella acunada por la monotonía de Forks y del _verde._ Ver a Renée pensar en que Bella tendría la misma suerte; y fue darse cuenta de que Charlie podía solo. Había sido el primer cigarro de Renée, después de dejar de amamantar a Bella; y el regaño de Charlie, lo que había colmado el vaso de su paciencia.

Porque Renée Dwyer odiaba Forks con toda su alma. Porque no pensó que sería el cuento de hadas que quería, y porque en ese momento la ropa le quedaba pequeña.

Porque, a pesar de todo, _no habría funcionado._

Le había tirado el anillo a Charlie en la cara esa madrugada. Una cachetada, muchos gritos y ningún adiós. Era ver a Bella llorar en el asiento trasero del amarillento taxi, y Renée sacudiéndola nerviosamente, alejándose de aquello que ya no quería ver…

… para que, al fin y al cabo, terminara viendo el concierto de _Guns 'n Roses_ por la televisión, en Phoenix, y con Isabella en sus brazos; con esa antena rota que cortaba la señal en las mejores partes, ese invierno de 1992. Porque se había ido para empezar de nuevo, con su hija. Y porque todos necesitamos un tiempo solos.

Eso, Renée, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Y, sin reclamos, aceptaba las escasas visitas de Charlie, y las idas de Bella a ese pueblo alienígena, hasta que la pequeña se reveló a los catorce. Renée puede admitir que se preocupó por la soledad de Charlie, pero él ya no llamó más, y ella no se preocupó en telefonear.

Fin del asunto. Fin del cuento.

Charlie era incorregible. E imborrable en la mente de Renée Dwyer.

Suspiró.

Unos golpes en la puerta trajeron lo poco y nada que quedaba de ella, al año 2007. Y antes de salir de la habitación, visualizó el labial que tanto había buscado, junto a su bata de baño tirada en el piso.

Cogió el lápiz, pintó su plástica sonrisa y se apresuró a la entrada.

Renée sonrío con algo de melancolía al ver el apuesto y juvenil rostro de Phil, su nuevo y joven príncipe, aparecer tras la puerta.


End file.
